Comienzo de una nueva vida
by Michiru Tenkaioh
Summary: Haruka ha cambiado desde la muerte de su madre. Una nueva alumna llega al instituto. ¿Que noticias le dará a Haruka?¿Conseguirá que cambie de nuevo?
1. Default Chapter

Buenas! Soy Michiru Tenkaioh Este es el primer fic de Sailor moon que escribo. Por supuesto de mi pareja favorita: Haruka y Michiru!Jjejeje. Bueno espero que les guste y que me manden R&R dándome su opinión. OK? Thanks!

Una aclaración: En este fic hago que Haruka se refiera a si misma como un chico puesto que en japonés así lo hace. Y los demás la tratan como a un chico porque se piensan que lo es! Jjeje! Todo claro? Pues empecemos!

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic (a excepción de Haruka y Michiru) son de mi propia invención.

Comienzo de una nueva vida.

Cap.1. La nueva alumna.

Era un caluroso día de verano. En menos de diez días iba a comenzar un nuevo curso, el último antes de pasar a la universidad. A pesar de eso iba a seguir en el mismo instituto pues también era una universidad. Aún no tenia del todo claro que carrera coger, puesto que siempre había querido ser piloto de carreras, cosa que no se le daba nada mal, pero sabía que esa no era una profesión que le fuera a durar muchos años. Cualquier infortunio podía echarlo todo a perder. Así que lo más seguro es que tomara como opción para la universidad su segunda gran afición: el piano.

Su madre le había enseñado a tocarlo y desde entonces nunca tuvo ningún profesor. Su madre había muerto hacia ya 3 años y no se hablaba con su padre. Después de la muerte de su madre recibió una buena herencia y decidió irse a vivir independizarse. Aunque su padre le seguía pagando los estudios en lo respecto a la vida se las apañaba muy bien con el dinero de las carreras, y si algún día eso no le bastaba siempre tenia la herencia de su madre, que guardaba para casos extremos.

Pero Haruka Tenoh tenía un gran secreto, secreto que solo conocía su familia y nadie más. Pues a pesar de vestir, parecer, actuar y hablar como un chico en realidad era una chica. Claro que esto no lo sabían sus innumerables fans o las chicas a las que se dedicaba a coquetear, las cuales caían rendidas con una simple de sus miradas.

Y lo más curioso de todo es que Haruka era valorado como el ''chico'' más guapo del instituto.

A pesar de la admiración que muchos sentían hacia Haruka este nunca se acercó demasiado a los demás, pues temía que alguien descubriera su secreto y todo se fuese por el desagüe.

En resumen, Haruka era un ídolo y a la vez un marginado, bueno, mejor dicho se automarginaba.

Pero pronto las cosas cambiarían para Haruka, y mucho mas pronto de lo que imaginaba...

PIIII...PIIIII...PIIIII!

Hum...pero..que hora es?-dijo Haruka buscando el despertador.-¿Solo las 9 de la mañana?

Meuuu.

Hola Yue, ¿tienes hambre,no?-le preguntó a su gato, un precioso mao egipcio de 3 años- Pues a desayunar!

Haruka se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar y dar de comer a su minino. Después se ducho i vistió y, en menos de diez minutos ya iba por la carretera en su descapotable amarillo.

Al cabo de 2 horas ya había vuelto llevando con sigo unas cuantas bolsas. Yue se acercó curioseando en las bolsas.

No Yue, no hay comida. Son mis nuevos libros para el colegio.-le explicó Haruka a su minino apartándolo.

Meuuu-fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Yue.

Así fueron pasando los días hasta que llegó la noche anterior a la vuelta al instituto.

Venga Yue déjame dormir que mañana me tengo que levantar temprano!-se quejo Haruka apartando a su gato que insistía en jugar en su cama.-Para o te hecho!

A l final Yue se calmó y todo quedó en silencio hasta la mañana siguiente.

-PIII...PIII...PIII...!

Mmm...?

Haruka se levantó perezosamente, desayuno, tomo una ducha se puso el uniforme , le dejo comida a Yue y se fue al instituto.

''Otra vez la vuelta a la rutina.''-Pensó Haruka

Llegó al instituto. Como siempre lleno de gente, la mayoría contándose sus vacaciones. Era curioso pero al parecer desde la muerte de su madre Haruka no encontraba que hubiera hecho nada ''especial'' durante las vacaciones, pues solía ir de excursión o de viaje con su madre, pero desde entonces se dedicaba a pasarlas en su casa, con Yue y en el circuito entrenando. Al menos las vacaciones le daban tiempo para las carreras, no como en el colegio que se lo quitaban los estudios. Haruka se dirigió a su nueva clase y dio un vistazo. Los mismos compañeros que el año pasado. Lo más seguro es que todo fuera igual. Pero no sabía lo equivocado que podía llegar a estar.

Se sentó en un pupitre de la parte delantera que aun estaba libre. Los pupitres estaban colocados en tres filas y con cuatro par de pupitres en cada una formando así una clase de 24 alumnos.

Pero según recordaba el año pasado solo eran23 pues acabó sentándose solo en la clase. Posiblemente tendrían un nuevo compañero.

El profesor entró y cada uno se fue a su sitio.

Bien soy el profesor Ukeda y este curso seré su tutor. Ya me conocen pues los tuve el año pasado en clase de filosofía. Bien pues este año les impartiré la misma asignatura.

Bien, he de anunciarles que como creo que habrán podido notar van a tener una nueva compañera. Señorita. Kaioh, puede pasar.

En la clase entró una hermosa chica de piel clara ojos azules y pelo turquesa que se situó delante de la clase y se presentó.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Kaioh Michiru y vengo de Francia.

¿De Francia?-preguntó una chica al fondo de la clase.

Si. La señorita Kaioh a vuelto a Japón después de vivir cinco años en Francia.-aclaro el Señor Ukeda. Así que espero que la pongan al día referente a los cambios que se han producido en estos años. Señorita Kaioh, puede sentarse al lado de Tenoh.

Michiru se dirigió al asiento vacío y se sentó.

Mientras el profesor repartía los horarios Michiru se presento.

Kaioh Michiru.-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Tenoh Haruka.- dijo este sin aceptarla.

''No parece muy social que digamos...''-pensó Michiru.

Las dos primeras horas pasaron muy rápido y llegó la hora del recreo.

Un grupo de chicas se acercó a Michiru.

Vemos que has intentado hacerte amiga de Tenoh.-le dijo una- Pues te diré que muchas lo hemos intentad oí y que no ha habido manera. Es el chico más popular del instituto pero actúa como si pasara desapercibido.

Excepto cundo nos lanza una de sus fantásticas sonrisas...-comentó otra.

Siii...-suspiraron todas al unísono

U -(gota por parte de Michiru)Ya saben, esas típicas gotas de sudor tan graciosas que aparecen en los mangas- Gracias por el aviso, si me disculpan voy a la biblioteca a apuntarme.

Quieres que te acompañemos?

No importa, se donde está. Pero gracias de todas formas.

OK! Pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírnoslo. Por cierto no nos hemos presentado! Yo soy Tomoeda, Lara, ella Fox, Sidney y ella Daee, María. Nos sentamos un par de pupitres detrás de ti.

Encantada.-respondió Michiru con una sonrisa.- Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en clase.

Por cierto..podemos llamarte por el nombre?-preguntó Sidney- Es que esto del apellido ya está muy pasado...

Pues claro.- dijo Michiru alejándose- ¡Nos vemos!

¡¡Adiós!-dijeron las tres a coro.

Michiru se dirigió a la biblioteca. Después de inscribirse y coger un libro vio que Haruka estaba sentado solo en una de las mesas mirando una revista. Se acercó y se sentó delante suyo.

¿Molesto?-Preguntó Michiru mirando a Haruka.

Haruka solo levanto la mirada, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lectura.

Así pasó todo el recreo hasta que volvieron a empezar las clases.

Que tenemos ahora- Preguntó Michiru levantándose.

Informática- contestó Haruka saliendo de la biblioteca.

''Que chico más raro''-Pensó Michiru. Y se dirigió hacia la clase para recoger las cosas.

Así pasaron las clases hasta la hora de la comida.

Hey Michiru!-Llamó María- ¿Te vienes a comer con nosotras?

Me encantaría-Respondió Michiru.- Pero quiero ir a apuntarme a un par de clases extraescolares.

Pues nosotras te acompañamos!- Dijo Lara enérgicamente.- Nosotras también nos tenemos que inscribir en algunas.

Y en cuales te vas a inscribir Michiru?-Preguntó curiosa Sidney.

Pues en natación, pintura y violín.

En serio?-Exclamó Sidney- Yo también voy a hacer pintura! Y Lara y María hacen natación!

¿En serio?-Preguntó Michiru.

Si- contestó Lara- Y María y yo también hacemos gimnasia rítmica. En cambio Sidney prefiere el karate.

Hay que estar preparada para la vida!-comentó la aludida.

Todas se pusieron a reír mientras se dirigían al gimnasio a apuntarse a las actividades.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste y que manden muchos R&R que si no no sigo!

Muchos besos.

Michiru Tenkaioh.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas! Perdón por tardar tanto, pero es que entre que he tenid oexamenes finales en el colegio y que la inspiración no me acompañaba... Bueno contestemos a los reviwers!

Mmm. la verdad, creo que si voy poniendo persona por persona no haria mas que repetirme asi que.. Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo! Me animan muchisimo sus reviws! Les prometo que intentaré escribir más y en menos tiempo ahora que estoy de vacaciones, porque luego con el bachillerato no podre hacrlo mucho porquetendre que aplicarme en las clases de latín y griego. Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Comienzo de una nueva vida.

Cap.2. Cocina y escayola.

-Bien pues ya estais inscritas. Estos son los horarios y las clases empezarán mañana.

-Gracias.

Michiru, Lara, Sidney y María recogieron los horarios y salieron del gimnasio para buscar un sitio para comer. En el camino Michiru pudo ver que Haruka entraba en el gimnasio.

-¿Sabeis si Tenoh hace alguna actividad extraescolar?- preguntó Michiru.

-Si- contestó María- Hace atletismo desde que ingrasó en el colegio.

-Si cada día que hay atletismo las gradas se llenan de admiradoras- comentó Lara.

-Y porsupuesto nosotras estaremos entre ellas, ¿verdad chicas?-Añadió Sidney con entusiasmo.

-SIII!- contestaron Lara y María-dando un salto.

-U ''Están un poco locas...''-penso Michiru.

Así fueron pasando los dias hasta que, un miércoles en clase de filosofia...

-Bien, como en dos semanas es halloween, y cae en miércoles se realizará una fiesta de disfraces con adornos, obras de teatro y comida.-explicaba el profesor .- Así que en estas dos semanas os pondreis por parejas y realizareis todos los preparativos. En clase de plástica realizareis los adornos y en economía doméstica preparareis dulces, mientras que en francés o en inglés hareis obras de teatro. El miércoles por la noche estarán invitados los padres y se montara una tienda por grupo en las que os ireis turnando por parejas para vender los dulces que hayais preparado. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿La fiesta es por la noche, pero antes tenmos clase?

-No, Dedicaremos el Martes a decorar todas las aulas y el teatro y el Miércoles a preparar la comida que tendreis que vender.

-¿Y como se han de formar las parejas?

-Ya están formadas, hareis pareja con vuesrto compañero de pupitre.

-Joo... k mal! Me ha tocado kon Kei... Seguro que no da palo al agua!- Se quejó Lara.

-Pero si te sientas a su lado no te puede caer tan mal, ¿no?- Preguntó Michiru-

-Haaa, no!- contestó María- Resulta que Lara no le soporta. Lo que pasó s que nos sentamos las tres quedando el asiento libre al aldo de Lara y entonces Kei se sentó alli porque sus amigos estaban en la fila de al lado y era el pupitre mása cercano.

-¿Y porque se llevan tan mal?-preguntó intrigada Michiru

-Pues porque es un estúpido un imbécil, un creido, un...-respondió Lara enojada.

-Le dio calabazas el año pasado- le aclaró Sidney a Michiru en un susurro.

Lara les lanzó una mirada asesina y las demas se hecharon a reir.

En clase de economía doméstica.

-Bien supongo que el profesor Ukeda ya les habrá puesto al corriente de lo que van a realizar en estas semanas.- les explicó la señorita izumi- Bien, poneos con vuestra pareja. Lo que tenei que hacer es realizar algún dulce y bebida para la fiesta. En cada mesa teneis un libro de recetas, pero también podeis usar rezetas propias. Hoy os dedicareis a los dulces y el proximo día a las bebidas. Al final de esa clase se expondrán los dulces y bebidas y se elijiran las que más gusten.

-¿Cuantos dulces tenemos que hacer?-Preguntó Haruka con desgana.

-Bueno, pues mas o menos lo necesario para toda la clase y un litro de bebida bastará. La comida para venderla la haremos el miercoles.-aclaró la profesora.- Bien, si ya está todo aclarado ¡Manos a la obra!

Asi cada pareja se puso a mirar el libro de recetas.

-Mmmm... no encuentro nada que llame la atención...Podríamos hacer unos bombones que me enseñó a hacer mi madre.

-Pues vale.-Contestó Haruka jugando con un bol.

-¿No vas a dar tu opinion en estas dos semanas?- preguntó Michiru mirando a Haruka.

-¿Quieres mi opinión?- contestó Haruka- Pues opino que esto es una estupidez y una pérdida de tiempo.

-Oh. Supongo que esto significa que lo voy a tener que hacer todo yo,¿no?

-No. Te ayudaré porque si no me suspenderán, pero me es indiferente lo que hagamos.

-Bien. Pues entonces empieza a coger estos ingredientes: cocolate, leche, azucar,...

Al finalizar la clase.

-Bien, ya están listos. Creo que hemos hecho mas de los necesarios- comentó Michiru mientras cerraba una caja con 25 bombones y veia que aún sobraban diez.- Ten la mitad para ti.

Michiru le dio cinco bombones a Haruka guardados en una bolsa de papel y guardó los otros cinco en otra bolsa.Puso la caja con los nombres en la nevera de la clase, recogió sus cosas y se fue junto a Lara, María y Sidney a clase de educación física.

-Ei! estos bombones están buenisimos Michiru!- exclamó Marí- ¿que llevan dentro?

-Son nubes recubiertas con chocolate con leche.-respondí Michiru.

-Pues está buenísimo!-dijoLara -A ver si un día nos haces más!

-Jajaja, vale, pero mejor aún. Un día os venis a mi casa y os enseño a hacer.

-Si!-gritaron Lara, María y Sidney dando un salto.

-Aunque seguro que nos tendrás que enseñar antes porque van a ser elegidos para ponerlos en el festival- dijo Maria.

-Mewwww!

-Si Yue, ahora te doy de comer- dijo Haruka dejando la cartera y la chaqueta en la entrada.

Le dio de comer a su minino y se dirigió a la ducha. Estuvo una hora bajo el agua y cuando por fin salió de el baño ya era la hora de la cena.

Después de cenar se dispuso a hacer los deberes y al abrir la maleta vio la bolsa de papel que le habia dado Kaioh. A brió la bolsa y probó uno de los bombones.

-''Estan muy ricos...''-Pensó Haruka cogiendo otro.

En media hora habia acabado los deberes y los bombones, asi que se lavó los dientes y se fue a dormir.

Haruka corria por el cementerio. Aún podía oir las palabras de su padre en sus oídos.

-¡Eres una desgracia! ¡Nunca has sabido hacer nada bien! ¡Yesa mania tuya de vestir y comportarte como un hombre!¿ Acaso te cres que conseguiras serlo? ¡JA!¡ Y esas carreras, fue por tu culpa que tu madre enfermara y tu eres la única causante de su muerte!

Corria a toda velocidad. Ni el ruido del viento en sus oídos podia ahogar los gritos de su padre. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a una tumba de mármol blanco con ángel blanco en la cabecera. En una placa sobre el sepulcro se podia leer:

AYUME TENOH

Madre y esposa

Haruka se derrumbó acayendo al suelo y, apoyandose en la tumba de su madre comenzó a llorar.

Siempre habia intentado ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por las emociones, pero el sentimiento de culpa que le inundía su padre por la muerte de su madre era tal que no lo podía soportar. Entonces empezó a llover, pero Haruka no se inmutaba, seguía allí llorando en la tumba de su madre.

Derrepente escuchó una dulce voz en su oido que le susurraba:

-Tranquila. No te preocupes. Pronto vendré a ti y volverás a sonreir.

Haruka levantó la mirada y miró a su alrrededor pero allí no habia nadie. Entonces dejó de llover y un haz de luz iluminó el ángel de la tumba de su madre.

Haruka se quedó allí, sentada mirando fijamente al anjel de piedra iluminado por ese rayo de luz, una luz cálida en un día frío.

Haruka se despertó de golpe. Eran las tres de la mañana. Un sueño. Bueno más bien un recuerdo. Recordaba ese día en el que al volver del cementerio hizo la maleta y con su padre gritandole a sus espaldas que no valía nada se fue de su casa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que tenia estos ''recuerdos'' y cuanto más los tenía más pensaba que era una tontería estar esperando a una ilusión.

Porque eso era lo que Haruka pensaba que habia sido la voz, una voz en su cabeza, no real. Era imposible. En ese momento lo único que había pasado es que se había imaginado que alguien le decía lo que quería oir. Que todo iría bien,que todo se iba a solucionar y que volveria a ser feliz. Desde la muerte de su madre ya habían pasado tres años y hacía mucho habia dejado de creer en los milagros.

Intentó volverse a dormir, pero no podía. Entonces una imagen se le cruzó en su mente: Kaioh

No sabía porqué pero, cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecia su imagen. Recordó el priimer día de clase, que yendo al gimnasio para apuntarse a atletismo veía como ella se iba de allí con otras tres chicas de la clase.

-''Me pregunto que actividades habrá escogido... No la he visto ningún día después de las clases...''-Haruka agitó la cabeza- ''Pero que estoy pensando! a mi que más me da donde esté después de las clases!''-Y pensando así se volvió a dormir.

-Que tal van las esculturas?-Preguntó la señorita Rioko acercandose a Haruka y a Michiru - ¡Tenoh! ¿Pero como te has puesto asi?

-La escayola no es mi fuerte...-contestó Hauka encogiendose de hombros mientras Michiru se hechaba a reir.

Haruka estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza de escayola en polvo y por el pelo, la cara,las manos y la ropa tenia pasta de escayola.

-Mejor ve al baño a limpiarte, que estás que das pena.-le dijo la profesora.

Haruka fue a quitarse la escayola, o eso intentaba. Habia conseguido quitarse la de las manos , la de la cara y en gran parte la de la ropa, pero la de el pelo no había manera.

Entonces abrieron a la puesta y michiru se asomó.

-¿Se resiste mucho?- preguntó mientras se limpiaba las manos en la pica.

-Solo la del pelo..-contestó Haruka de mala gana.

-Pues me temo que para quitarte la del pelo vas a tener que lavartelo con agua caliente. Solo así se te irá. Te lo digo por experiencia-le aconsejó Michiru.

-¿Experiencia?- preguntó Haruka.

-Si,-contestó Michiru con una sonrisa - Desde pequeña que manejo todo tipo de material para las artes plásticas. De pequeña siempre que usaba escayola acababa embadurnada de peis a cabeza.

-Ah.. Por eso se te da tan bien la plastica..

-Gracias -Dijo Michiru, y sonriendo una vez más salió del baño.

Haruka también salió cuando este empezó a llenarse de gente con las manos llenas de escayola.

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes hasta la hora de inglés.

-Veamos, la obra que vais a representar es Romeo y Julieta- dijo -Bien. Ahora uno por uno ireis sacando un papel de la caja, los chicos de la de la izquierda y las chicas de la de la derecha para seleccionar vuestro personaje.

-Que suerte Michiru! Ojala me hubiera tocado a mi el papel de Julieta!-Exclamó Sidney mientras se dirijian a las pistas para ver el entrenamiento de atletismo.

-Si! Y encima Tenoh hace de Romeo!-añadió María.

-La vida no es justa!-Exclamaron Maria Sidney y Lara.

-Si quieren les doy mi papel...- Dijo Michiru.

-Jajajaaja! No gracias! La verdad esto de atyuar fernete a un montón de personas no nos gusta mucho.. Preferimos estar tras el telón.- explicó Maria.

-Haaa! Mirad! Ya están corriendo!

En efecto la clase de atletismo ya habia empezado yse podia ver a unos 15 chicos corriendo. Y aunque todos iban bastante igualados uno iba unos metros más adelantado que los otros. Cuando llegaron a la meta el entrenador empezó a dar instrucciones sobre los girtos de las chicas enloquecidas de las gradas.

-'' No parece muy cansado''- Pensó Michiru obsetrvando que Haruka escuchaba atentamente al entrenador sin dar muestras de agotamiento.- '' Y también parece que no les presta atención..''

Michiru miró a su izquierda donde las chicas gritaban en un intento de llamr la atención del corredor, incluidas sus amigas.

-Chicas, yo voy yendo a cambiarme para la clase de natación- dijo michiru a sus amigas que seguian con la mirada en las pistas.

-Vale!-respondieron a coro sin prestar atención.

Michiru se dirigió a los vestuarios y cuando salia ya con el bañador para dirijirse a la piscina se encontró con Haruka que llegaba de entrenar.

Continuará...

Bien espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, reviwers o no sigo!

Muchos besos.

Michiru Tenkaioh

Y porfavor si tienen alguna idea diganmela porque estoy un poco atascada! Y si sigo con este ataque mental tardaré mucho en publicar otro capi...


End file.
